My Lovely Heterochrome Eyes
by akashi sei-ji
Summary: Aku tau hidupku takkan biasa lagi sejak pertemuanku dengan sepasang iris dwi warnanya .iris yang mampu membuatku terpana oleh tatapan mata itu . Dan menyihirku di waktu bersamaan. Toppaz dan crimson entitas berbeda yang bersatu dalam dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

**hollaaa mina san...**

**saya author baru di ini ..**

**maaf kalau fic saya kurang menarik dan membosankan**

**dan maaf juga kalau kata kata nya banyak yang ambigu dan absurd karena author newbi di fic dan juga di fandom ini.. **

**Fic ini author bikin karena kecintaan author terhadap mata heterochrome nya si pangeran gunting saya #digunting...**

**Disclaimer: tentunya semua char kurobasu adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei tapi ide cerita ini sepenuhnya dari otak saya dan juga ter inspirasi dari fic fic yang sering saya baca. **

**Pairing : akashixOc/You**

**Genre: Romance,drama.**

**AU**

**WARN: fic ambigu penuhi typo di tiap sudut, kesalahan pengartian situasi oleh author,dan pemakaian EYD yang tidak tepat.**

**fic yang berasal dari pikiran absurd author yang sedang memikirkan sang pangeran gunting, saat menunggu waktu pulang sekolah dan sepertinya nasib fic ini masih menggantung entah one shoot atau continue.**

**Selamat membaca semoga para readers sekalian menyukai fic absurd ini,,**

**Chapter 1**

Sore itu aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor teiko untuk sekedar menikmati udara segar dan tentu saja untuk melepaskan kelelahan juga beban beban yang bertumpuk di otak ku karena pelajaran yang membebaniku.

Itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat aku adalah murid SMA teiko dan baru selesai mengikuti ujian masuk teiko yang terkesan sangat sulit ini sehari yang lalu.

'Tapi ini sepertinya ini bahkan sedikit pun tidak sulit baginya yang melalui dengan sangat tenang, dan bahkan sepertinya yang di 'pertanyaan' yang di tes kan disini adalah suatu hal yang lumrah bagi kehidupanya.'

Sekolah tempat aku melakukan tes ini adalah **"Teiko kouko",**

Kalian taukan Teikou Kouko adalah sekolah bergengsi yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat olimpiade di segala bidang baik untuk akademi maupun non akademi ,aku berhasil masuk kesekolah ini pun karena mengikuti tes masuk yang sangat tidak biasa untuk ku, yaitu ujian yang dilakukan selama 1 minggu penuh dan tentunya harus menginap disekolah tersebut dan melalui masa masa berat menurutku.

Mulai dari hukuman karena keterlambatan di hari pertama disusul dengan ditertawakan oleh makhluk se sekolah sampai di usili oleh para senior yang suka menghina ke 'chibi' an tubuh ku ini.

Untung saja senior itu berhenti setelah mendapatkan _deathglare _dari ku yang tak suka di permalukan seperti ini, entah kenapa sepertinya mereka takut kepadaku. Atau karena aura hitam yang ada di sekeliling tubuhku ini, -yang hanya muncul disaat tertentu.

Itu baru yang bersifat fisik belun lagi memikirkan soal soal tes yang di keluarkan ratusan butir kalau di gabungkan keseluruhanya.

Hal itu bisa langsung membuatku tepar karena kelelahan di setiap harinya selama satu minggu ini.

Tetapi hal tersebut di bayar lunas dengan berhasilnya aku masuk ke **Teiko kouko **ini.

.

.

**# Kembali ke lamunanku **

Sejak lulus SMP aku sudah bertekad kuat untuk memasuki sekolah ini karena pertemuan ku dengan seseorang yang tidak ku sangka sangka pada sehari sebelum aku mulai mencari sekolah yang ingin kumasuki, di katakan pertemuan juga tidak bisa di anggap pertemuan sih karena aku hanya memandangi dirinya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas bimbel saat akan mengungkapkan kesan dan pesan karena sudah saat nya untuk berhenti dari kegiatan bimbel yang selama ini di ikutinya dan juga tentu saja aku juga mengikuti bimbel tersebut, guru di depan pun bertanya kepadanya

'Nee akashi kun , setelah lulus SMP kamu ingin meneruskan sekolah kemana?' –Sensei-

'Sepertinya aku akan melanjutkan ke teiko kouko,'—akashi

di saat itu pun aku langsung tergerak untuk juga melanjutkan sekolah ku ke teiko, walupun saat giliran ku untuk mengungkapakan kesan dan pesan ku aku hanya menjawab

'aku belum menemukan sekolah yang bisa benar benar klop denganku sensei' –ucapku.

Di tempat ku berdiri ku perhatikan dirinya yang hanya duduk di mejanya menatap ke arah ku dengan wajah datar tapi penuh intimidasi yang sudah biasa di perlihatkanya pada semua orang, setelah selesai berkicau di depan kelas pun aku kembali duduk di bangkuku dan merasakan aura entah apa itu yang berasal darinya , sepertinya dia melihat ke arah ku tapi aku mencoba mengacuhkan hal tersebut aku belum sanggup melihatnya ataupun berbicara denganya untuk saat sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuro' anak dari seorang pemilik **AKASHI GROUP** itu tak usah di tanyakan lagi AKASHI GROUP itu adalah perusahaan yang sangat besar dan memiliki banyak cabang di dalam negeri maupun yang berada di luar negeri, yang mempunyai pengaruh besar di pemerintahan jepang, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku tertarik kepadanya melainkan mata heterochrome nya yang langsung menyihir ku

Bahkan saat pertama kali melihatnya aku sempat terpaku di tempat dan tak sanggup berkata apa apa sampai suara baritone nya mengejutkan itu bertanya kepadaku ,

"hey! kau siapa sih?

kenapa melihatku seperti itu?

apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ? Ujarnya secara bertubi tubi

lepas dari rasa keterkejutan ku

"ah maaf akashi kun aku [name],! tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu, maaf telah membuat mu tidak nyaman!" setelah membungkuk sedikit kemudian aku meninggalkan nya dan pergi secara tergesa gesa plus wajah yang sangat memerah seperti tomat yang siap panen.

"Aaarrghht... apasih yang kulakukan? Mengapa bertindak seperti orang bodoh gitu?" teriak ku dalam hati.

Berlari meninggalkanya yang hanya menatap lurus ke arah punggungku.

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tetap tertawa mengingat kejadian itu, karena membayang kan tingkah konyolku saat itu.

Asik sendiri dengan lamunanku tak kusadari aku telah berada di taman belakang sekolah, akhirnya diri ku yang kelelahan ini ber inisiatif untuk beristirahat sebentar di bangku belakang sekolah padahal niat nya hanya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menyegarkan pikiran tapi aku malah tertidur dimusim yang dingin ini.

xxx

Pagi yang cerah , cahaya matahari menelusup di sepasang iris ku yang perlahan lahan mulai terbuka kurasakan selimut besar yang sedikit melorot dari tubuhku dan jatuh ke lantai , masih dengan nyawa ku yang belum kembali seutuhnya setelah tidur yang panjang .

chotto!

kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar asramaku saat ini? batinku

Sebenarnya kami anak baru di teiko kouko tepatnya di asrama ini hanya untuk satu bulan kedepan,ini diwajibkan untuk seluruh anak baru setelah itu terserah mau memilih untuk tetap di asrama atau kembali tinggal dengan orang tua,hal ini untuk membiasakan dengan peraturan yang ada di teiko, karena teiko terkenal dengan kedisiplinanya.

kembali kepikiranku seingat ku terakhir kali, aku tengah tertidur di bangku belakang sekolah karena sangat kelelahan, aku terus berpikir dan akhirnya...

aaargghtt..., sudahlah! biarkan saja!

palingan ada orang baik yang mengantarkan ku ke asrama, (setidaknya begitu pikirku),untung saja aku tidak flu karena tertidur karena kecerobohan ku kemaren.

Tak ingin pusing dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat sekolah,

15 minutes later...

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi memakai gakuran ku yaitu baju kemeja panjang biru dan rok yang kupasangkan sedikit diatas lututku kemudian kemeja tadi kututup dengan blazer teiko yang berwarna putih selanjutnya kupakai kaos kaki yang tidak terlalu panjang dan sepatu sekolahku. beranjak ke depan cermin dan melihat bed hair ku yang berdiri tak karuan akhirnya ku ambil sisir dan menyisirnya menyamping ke kiri dan memberi rambutku jepit rambut berwarna merah ,

Ya merah, warna yang dulunya ku benci entah karena alasan apa dan sekarang jadi kusukai setelah pertemuanku denganya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari asramaku tak terlalu menghabiskan waktu, 5 menit setelah berangkatpun aku sudah tiba di depan pintu loker ku , aku tau itu milikku walaupun aku masih anak baru disini, karena disana namaku tertulis dengan huruf kanji yang sudahsangat dikenal oleh mataku.

Sebelum membuka loker ku aku menghadap ke samping kiri, iris ku langsung menangkap sosok nya yang baru masuk ke ruang loker dan tengah berjalan ke arahku..

"ada apa ini?"

"mengapa dia berjalan kearahku?"

kemudian dia melewatiku dan berhenti di sisi kananku kemudian membuka loker nya dan mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu yang telah di siapkan oleh sekolah untuk seluruh murid baru.

Ohh... jadi lokernya disini, bodoh nya diriku tak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar dan bahkan tidak melihat bahwa di sebelah loker ku ini tertulis namanya (dengan huruf kanji tentunya). Padahal diriku sering mencoret coret buku sekedar menulis nama pria ber iris ganda tersebut yang pastinya hal tersebut sudah menjadi sesuatu yang familiar untukku. Salahkan otak ku yang sering sekali lama dalam merespon sesuatu.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanya dia pun melalui ku lagi tanpa mengatakan apa apa, walaupun untuk sekedar menyapa tidak di lakukanya.

"Kenapa ya?"

'dasar bodoh ! padahal aku sendiri tau jawabanya, kenapa malah bertanya?'

Ya dia adalah sang absolute,, dan aku ? "aku bukan siapa siapa.

.

Setelah selesai memasang sepatu ruangan ku, ku terus kan dengan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ini bukan berarti aku membuntutinya tetapi kita memang sekelas, dan juga aku tak berani mendahului langkah nya karena itu aku lebih memilih berjalan di belakangnya.

Terus sampai di depan kelas dan memasukinya, setelah melihat denah duduk yang terpampang di mading kelas yang di tentukan oleh wali kelas ternyata aku duduk di pojok belakang di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah lapangan upacara, berjalan santai kearah meja 'baru' ku, baru ber inisiatif untuk menggantungkan tas di samping meja aku merasakan pergerakan dari samping kanan ku, kutemukan dia "akashi seijuro" orang yang membuatku tersihir itu tengah menggantungkan tas nya di samping meja kemudian duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

Chotto!

Kenapa kursi dan meja untuk dua orang murid berdempetan (bersatu) begini?

Itu kan artinya... trik trik trik (otakku ku masih memproses kejadian ini)

Tak ingin memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak aku kembali menambah list sebab sebab kenapa harus duduk sendiri di otakku.

Bukanya murid murid di haruskan untuk duduk sendiri? –untuk meningkatkan kosentrasi. Dan kalau begini mana mungkin kita bisa belajar dengan nyaman , apalagi dengan duo siswi di depan ku yang sepertinya sangat hoby menggosip.

Dan kuselipkan alasan ku sendiri "mana mungkin aku bisa tenang duduk disampingnya? Aku tak yakin kalau aku takkan bersentuhan sedikitpun denganya.

Sensei pun masuk ke kelas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan menyisir setiap sudut ruangan dan berhenti ketika melihat akashi yang sudah duduk tenang di mejanya tepatnya meja di samping kananku.

"Akashi kun Bisakah kau kesini sebentar! Ucapnya sang sensei seperti sudah mengenal akashi. Tentu saja mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengenal pemuda itu, bahkan orang terlemot di teiko pun pasti mengenal dirinya, walaupun seluruh siswa siswi teiko merupakan orang orang yang terpilih dan rata rata jenius, tapi mana mungkin suatu sekolah tidak ada kelemahanya kan, mungkin ada juga orang yang masuk kesini karena faktor L/ Lucky.

Contohnya Aomine Daiki –teman seangkatan ku waktu SMP dan terkenal dengan julukan Ahomine nya itu .

"Kalian semua tolong duduk di tempat masing masing kata sensei tersebut.

Perkenalkan saya Shirone Yukitora kalian bisa memanggil saya Yu-sensei.

Disini saya sebagai wali kelas dari kelas ini mengangkat seorang ketua kelas yang sudah berada di samping saya ini. Yu-sensei melirik kearah akashi mengisyaratkan untuk nya memperkenalkan diri tanpa di suruh pun akashi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan khas keluarga bermartabat.

"Perkenalkan saya Akashi Seijuro akan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas untuk kelas ini selama satu tahun ke depan ,yoroshiku onegaishimasu ucapnya datar dan dingin.

Berhenti sampai disana akashi melirik kembali kepada Yu-sensei

"baiklah terima kasih Akashi-kun silahkan kembali ketempatmu sekarang,dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan duduk dengan anggun.

Sedangkan aku di samping nya hanya bisa terdiam dengan jari tangan yang bertautan dan saling meremas.

Yu-sensei kembali bicara "maaf karena saya memilih Akashi-kun secara sepihak karena saya berpikir dia sanggup melaksanakan tugas sebagai ketua kelas dengan baik.

Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan keputusan saya ? jika ada silahkan menunjuk tangan ! maka kita akan melakukan pemilihan ketua kelas secara voting.

**#10 second later**

tak seorang pun yang menunjuk tangan , karena mereka tau cuma Akashi yang pantas dengan jabatan itu.

Oke karena tidak ada yang protes dengan tindakan saya, sekarang kita akan memilih wakil ketua kelas.

Dan secara ajaib aku terpilih sebagai wakil ketua kelas –lagi lagi karena sensei yang seenaknya menyalonkanku , dia bilang sih karena nilai ku saat tes masuk tepat berada di bawah Akashi. Mendengar hal itu teman teman pun setuju dengan sensei aku sendiri tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang mereka buat.

Setelah selesai memilihku sebagai wakil ketua kelas tepatnya "wakil akashi seijuro" di lalui dengan pemilihan perangkat kelas lainya.

.

Oke sekarang kita mulai pelajaranya—ucap yu-sensei.

Pelajaran pun kulalui tanpa memperhatikan sensei yang mengajar, karena aku sibuk sendiri dengan pikiran absurd ku yang mengelana memikirkan seorang yang memiliki mata dwi warna tersebut dan jantung ku yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

.

**Jam Istirahat #Diatap sekolah **

UWAHHHHHHH... ADA APA INI ? KENAPA BISA BEGINI? AKU BINGUNG...!

"bagaimana ini? kalau dia duduk disampingku aku tak tau apakah jantungku bisa berfungsi dengan baik? Dan sekarang aku malah terpilih sebagai wakil nya..

INI BENAR BENAR KIAMATTTT...

Dan aku tak yakin kalau aku masih hidup saat lulus dari sekolah ini,

Oke hentikan semua pikiran absurd dan berlebihan ini.

Ditengah teriakan ku yang terus meracau racau dengan tidak jelas itu terdengar suara baritone yang menginterupsi tingkah ku saat ini,,

"hey.. suara mu itu bisa membuat telinga ku tuli..!

Disana, terlihat Akashi Seijuro sedang duduk bersandar di dinding dan menatap ke arah ku dengan mata belang nya ..

Seketika pandangan kami pun bertemu di satu garis lurus...

**...TBC...**

**Akhirnya chapter ini tamat dengan alur yang masih menggantung **

**dan ini end atau continue saya masih bingung, kalau mau continue saya masih belum mikirin gimana nyambung nya, yah doakan saja supaya saya bisa meneruskan fic ini #di getok.**

**Maaf atas semua ke kurangan fic ini karena author masih newbi dan terima kasih kepada readers dan juga silent readers **

**[khusus buat Raini tetsuya Aku tunggu review kamu, jangan jadi silent reader mulu] **

**for end mind to RnR please.. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**hollaaa mina san...**

**kembali lagi dengan saya di fic pangeran mata belang ini.^^**

**maaf kalau fic saya kurang menarik dan membosankan**

**dan maaf juga kalau kata kata nya banyak yang ambigu dan absurd karena author newbi di fic dan juga di fandom ini.. **

**Fic ini author bikin karena kecintaan author terhadap mata heterochrome nya si pangeran gunting saya #digunting...**

**Disclaimer: tentunya semua char kurobasu adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei tapi ide cerita ini sepenuhnya dari otak saya dan juga ter inspirasi dari fic fic yang sering saya baca. **

**Pairing : akashixOc/You**

**Genre: Romance,drama.**

**AU**

**WARN: fic ambigu penuhi typo di tiap sudut, kesalahan pengartian situasi oleh author,ide mainstream,dan pemakaian EYD yang tidak tepat.**

**fic yang berasal dari pikiran absurd author yang sedang memikirkan sang pangeran gunting, saat menunggu waktu pulang sekolah dan sepertinya nasib fic ini masih menggantung entah one shoot atau continue.**

**Selamat membaca semoga para readers sekalian menyukai fic absurd ini,,**

**Chapter 2**

Istirahat yang tenang itu pun terganggu oleh ku yang berteriak tak jelas dari atas atap sekolah sampai sampai murid se sekolah berpikir kalau ada orang yag sedang kesurupan

Murid 1: hei ! Kau dengar suara itu?

Murid 2: iya sepertinya ada binatang yang lepas dari kebun binatang.

Murid 3:atau mungkin itu se ekor anak anjing yang ekor nya terjepit.

Murid 4: tapi lebih terdengar seperti orang yang keesurupan.

Ahhhh... Apa apaan pikiran nista murid SMA teiko ini sih?—Batinku

Terlepas dari percakapan absurd murid murid SMA Teiko yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan mereka . Aku kembali ke kegiatan ku yang sempat terganggu oleh suara baritone yang sungguh awesome itu.

.

Dia masih menatap ku tanpa berkedip dengan memasang tatapan –aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan— tentu nya dia melihat ku dengan mata dwi warnanya tersebut.

Kembali kepadaku yang masih speachless dan mematung menatap mata heteronya itu.

Kembali di lontarkanya pertanyaan yang sama tetapi hanya secara tersirat karena itu lebih mirip dengan perintah untuk menjawab dari pada sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hei [name]! Kau tau kan aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaan ku? Jadi sekarang cepat jawab! Katanya ,tentunya dengan matanya yang lagi lagi menyihirku.

GLEK

"E—etto.. Gomen Akashi kun aku tak bermaksud membuat telinga mu tuli karena teriakan ku.

"Jadi sekarang cepat jelaskan kenapa kau berani beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatku!—ucap nya dengan sinis dan senyuman yang khas terpatri di bibir nya.

**#di dalam batin**

UWAAAAA... Bagaimana ini ? Menatap nya saja aku tak sanggup apalagi harus mengatakan kalau aku berteriak karena dirinya yang secara tak sengaja duduk bersebelahan dengan ku.

**#Kembali ke kenyataan**

Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasinya dengan tampang –cepat jawab sekarang! Atau gunting yang terdiam di saku blazer ku ini akan mengamuk ke arah mu.

GLEK

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menelan cairan yang ada di mulutku ini?

Tik

Tik

Tik

Bunyi detik dari jam tangan yang ku kenakan saat ini terdengar sangat nyaring di telingaku karena awkward moment yang tercipta di antara kami.

.

"Gomen akashi kun lebih baik aku pergi sekarang –ucapku tergesa gesa dan sedikit membungkuk.

Hal itu terulang lagi dengan dirinya yang kembali menatap punggungku yang menjauh –aku seperti merasakan dejavu .

Hey... Kemana sopan santunku selama ini? Apakah pantas meninggalkan seseorang yang tengah bertanya kepadaku begitu saja tanpa jawaban yang di inginkanya.? Tentu itu sangat tidak sopan.

Berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah toilet kemudian menatap ke arah cermin besar yang terpampang di sana.

Terlihat keringat di wajahku yang mengalir dengan dasi gakuran ku yang melonggar karena tadi kutarik paksa dan jepit rambut yang sudah bergeser dari zona nya tentunya jangan lupakan wajahku yang sekarang memerah dan kepanasan, aku pun berusaha meraih kancing gakuran ku untuk melepaskan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhku.

.

.

Setelah mencuci muka dan ,menjernihkan pikiran, aku memperbaiki penampilanku seperti sedia kala saat aku berangkat pagi tadi.

Aku tak mau di cap sebagai preman sekolah atau sebagai anak yang broken home mengingat aku dari keluarga baik baik.

Berjalan ke kelas dengan gerakan anggun khas ku dan pandangan ku menyapu ke seluruh area kelas dan bertanya tanya di dalam hati karena perubahan suasana kelas yang sebelumnya bangkunya bergabung sekarang malah terpisah.

Berjalan ke kursiku dan kemudian duduk.

Kenapa tempat duduknya berubah begini? –batinku

Tak kusadari duo gosipper di depan meja ku dan akashi pun menoleh kebelakang kemudian salah satunya bertanya.

"hei [name]!sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan . Apa itu?

sepertinya duo gosipper ini memang manusia terkepo yang pernah ku kenal –terbukti dari tatapan aneh mereka.

Lupakan duo kepower yang tengah menatap menyelidik ke arah ku. Kemudian aku menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya memikirkan kenapa mejanya jadi di pisah begini.?

"Ooo,,, ini adalah inisiatif akashi-kun katanya untuk meningkatkan produktifitas dalam menerima pelajaran yang diajukanya kepada yu-sensei dan langsung disetujui.

Aku hanya ber Oohh.. ria.

Merasakan tatapan asing,ternyata mereka masih mengarahkan pandanganya kepadaku dan bertanya lagi.

"jangan jangan kamu kecewa karena mejamu di pisah dengan akashi kun? "tanya nya dengan ke kepoan.

Apa hubunganyan dengan akashi-kun ?lagi pula berbicara normal denganya saja aku belum pernah.—batinku

Ha ha –aku hanya tertawa hambar

Bosan dengan reaksi ku yang seperti tidak tertarik dengan ajang-pertanyaan-mari-ungkit-privasi-orang-lain- mereka pun berbalik arah dan menghadap lagi kedepan.

**#teng teng teng **

Bel masuk berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring di telingaku, murid murid masuk ke kelas tak terkecuali pria bersurai crimson dan bermanik dwi warna tersebut

Sebelum sensei masuk ke dalam kelas akashi telah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sebelum duduk melihat sekilas ke arah ku,kemudian melontarkan suatu perkataan yang terdengar seperti perintah oleh ku.

"[name]! Ku tunggu kau setelah pulang sekolah di ruangan osis. Ingat aku tidak menghendaki keterlambatan dan bantahan.

Ha'i akashi-kun ucapku datar tanpa menanyakan apa sebabnya memanggilku ke ruanganya.

Bersyukurlah karena mataku tidak mencoba melirik ke arah nya dan memutuskan langsung menjawab, karena kalau aku kembali menatap manik madu dan crimson itu lagi kemungkinan aku takkan bisa menjawab setenang dan sedatar tadi.

Solusi baru yang ku temukan di toilet tadi yaitu bersikaplah-datar-dan-jangan-pernah-barani-mencoba-melihat-matanya-kalau-kau-tidak-ingin-tersihir-lagi.

Pelajaran berjalan lebih layak dari pagi tadi menurutku karena diriku sudah bisa menetralisir perasaan aneh itu saat jam istirahat di toilet tadi.

.

.

.

Berjalan menuju ruang osis saat pulang sekolah dan mendengar bunyi denting piano dari arah ruang osis

Terus berjalan sampai tiba di depan daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka damn melihat sosok seorang akashi seijuro tengah menekan tuts piano dengan sangat khidmat.

Aku bersandar di dinding di samping pintu, asik memperhatikan kegiatanya dan terbuai oleh alunan musik musik indah yang ke luar dari alat tersebut, kemudian bunyi itu terhenti dan terdengar suara baritone yang sangat jelas di ruangan yang kedap suara ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga—ucapnya masih dengan punggung yang membelakangi ku .

"ha'i akashi-kun –ucapku singkat .

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa ku memanggilmu kesini?

"tidak akashi-kun!

Aku akan bertanya dan kau harus mejawab nya tanpa bantahan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berteriak di atas gedung saat jam istirahat tadi?—berputar arah dan berjalan secara perlahan kearahku dan memandang dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

Apa maksudnya ini? kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu ? Dan lagi kenapa dia malah mengarah kesini dan menatap mataku seperti ini,

Ok sepertinya solusi yang telah berhasil sekali tadi tidak akan berhasil untuk sekarang.

Terkutuklah diriku yang sudah sangat sombong karena berharap teori yang kutemukan tadi akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi ini malah sebalik nya.

Ini bodoh, tentu saja bodoh karena untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari matanya saja aku tak bisa.

"hei! Ayo jawab! –Perintahnya ,

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu akashi kun?

Mendelik tajam kearah ku dan berkata.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak suka pertanyaan ku di jawab dengan pertanyaan?

"Tentu aku tahu hal itu aka...

"Cepat jawab sekarang!

**#Akashi POV**

Sejak kejadian dia tertidur di taman belakang di tengah udara dingin itu aku terus memikirkan dirinya dan tindakan yang kulakukan terhadap dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri itu dan juga suara yang menyebut namaku yang di ucapkanya sangat lirih sebelum aku menutup pintu asramanya.

Walaupun aku tak terlalu yakin dengan suara lirih tersebut

** #flashback**

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan osis yang pengap ini untuk menghirup udara segar di taman belakang sekolah menemukan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bangku panjang tersebut, sepertinya dia kedinginan tanpa pikir panjang aku pun membuka blazer ku dan menyelimutkan ketubuhnya.

Untuk melepas lelah sebentar aku duduk di sebelahnya karena di sini hanya ada satu bangku.—kenapa aku mau berbuat baik sepeerti ini kepadanya? Sedangkan aku tak kenal baik denganya.

Aku juga tak tahu alasanya , atau bisa di katakan tak mau mengakui pikiran yang telah terlintas di otakku.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore aku bahkan tak melihat sedikit pergerakan dari tubuh mungilnya,

Tanpa kusadari aku telah menggendong nya ala brida style dan membopong tubuhnya menuju asrama—di dalam pikiranku , kenapa dia ringan sekali ya?

Di depan pintunya aku mengambil kunci dari tasnya kemudian membuka pintu asramanya dan melihat kasur Queen size disana dan kemudian menidurkanya di tempat tidur, menarik kembali blazer ku yang masih menutupi tubuhnya kemudian mengambil selimut tebal yang ada di ujung tempat tidur kemudian menyelimutinya, selesai dengan pekerjaan ku, aku menatap gemas wajah tidurnya yang sungguh menawan itu dan tubuh chibi nya yang membuatku ingin memeluk nya dengan sekali rengkuhan dan , entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku aku mengecup dahinya singkat.

Apa yang kulakukan kepada orang yang bahkan tidak sadarkan diri?

Merasa bodoh dengan tindakan ku barusan,aku berjalan menjauhinya dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu aku seperti mendengar suaranya yang menyebut nama ku.

.

.

**#flashback end**.

Dia terus mematung menatap ke arah ku. Aku tak heran kepada dirinya yang selalu terlihat gelisah saat aku berada di aku tahu hampir semua orang takut dengan diriku yang absolute ini, tapi dia berbeda, dia tidak memperlihatkan wajah yang ketakutan, malah memperlihatkan raut wajah yang seperti malu malu, aku sering memergokinya sedang memperhatikan ku , baik saat kami masih sama sama belajar di bimbel maupun saat aku yang sekarang duduk disebelah nya,tapi saat aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearahnya dia malah seperti berpura pura sedang tidak memperhatikanku.

Sampai saat jam istirahatku yang di ganggu oleh nya dengan teriakan tak jelas nya itu, bahkan aku sempat tertawa kecil mendengar pendapat nista murid teiko terhadap raunganya itu, tapi aku takkan memperlihatkan hal tersebut kepada orang lain karena itu akan menjatuhkan image seorang Akashi Seijuro yang terkenal dengan keabsolutanya ini.

Bertanya kepadanya kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu , aku tahu dia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang secara tiba tiba ini—Karena tanpa sepengetahuanya aku membuntutinya yang setelah mendengar lonceng sekolah langsung berlari kearah luar dengan wajah yang bak kepiting rebus.

Kembali ke pertanyaanku kepadanya kuperhatikan wajah nya yang kembali seperti biasa yaitu "gugup" saat melihatku dan aku semakin membuatnya bingung dengan pertanyaan ku yang absolute itu.

Sungguh, melihat wajah nya yang seperti itu membuatku semakin ingin tertawa 'tawa yang harus ku sembunyikan untuk sekarang ini.'

Sepertinya dia masih bingung tampak dari bibirnya yang bergetar, mukanya yang memerah, keringat yang telah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, dan dia yang tidak berani menatap wajahku 'tepat nya mata heterochrome ini', entah kenapa aku mempunyai feel yang sangat kuat tentang ketidak beranianya menatap mataku ini.

"Pasti karena mataku ini!.aku tau itu! karena aku absolute.!

Dia meminta maaf tingkahny gugup dan tanganya bergetar kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan ku yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh,

.

Dia berlari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku , kalau aku yang biasanya pasti sudah marah dan melemparkan deathglare yang bisa membuat nyawa lawan berhadapanku seolah melayang , tetapi ada apa saat ini? Kenapa aku malah tidak marah kepadanya ? malah sekarang rasanya hatiku berbunga-bunga.

Menatap kepergianya sampai dia menghilang dari balik pintu

Dan...

Wahahahaha...

Akhirnya aku bisa tertawa lepas setelah menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dari tempat gravitasi sebelumnya.

**#10 second later...**

Menghentikan tawa ku yang sudah bisa kukendalikan ini karena aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat ke 'OOC' an seorang Akashi Seijuro ini.

**#5 minutes later**

Selama lima menit aku hanya membayang kan dirinya, dan menerka nerka ada apa dengan teman sebangku ku saat ini. Sampai pikiranku melayang ke waktu dua minggu lalu bersama imoto ku.

#**Flash back**

Nee... Onni chan mau kan menemaniku ke bioskop hari minggu nanti?—ucap adikku yang memasang tatapan -puppy eyes beam-

Aku yang sedang membaca novel di kamarku ini pun langsung menutup wajah ku dengan novel tebal tersebut agar tak terkena efek dari tatapanya itu.

"Aaaaa... Onni chan hidoi ssu—ada apa ini kenapa adikku jadi mirip Kise Ryouta sang model berisik yang sedang di gandrungi remaja ini, apa mungkin karena dia juga ngefans kepada kise ryouta?. Jika itu sampai terjadi aku takkan menjamin wajah blonde tersebut masih akan utuh esok harinya.

.

.

Tak ingin waktu membaca ku semakin terganggu

"Jam berapa Pemutaran film nya? –akhirnya aku menyerah dengan ajakanya, aku jadi lemah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sifat manja adikku yang satu ini.

"Pukul satu siang ini Onni chan.

"Baiklah, -ucapku tanpa mengetahui film apa yang akan kami tonton coretakucoret karena adikku pasti tau apa yang akan ditontonya.

Tepat pukul satu aku sudah berada dalam hall bioskop

Adikku?

Kalau adikku katanya dia sedang membeli popcorn dan minuman, sedangkan aku duduk seorang diri disini sampai nada cerianya berkata.

"Onni chan ini popcornya sebentar lagi film nya di mulai—ucapnya .

**#Saat pemutaran film**

Terlihat disana seorang gadis berumur antara enam belas dan tujuh belas tahunan sedang duduk di kursi taman di dekatnya ada seorang pria yang berumur sepantaran denganya

Sang gadis dengan mulut bergetar dan muka yang memerah seperti habis memakan cabe rawit dan juga seperti berkeringat dingin tengah menatap pria di sebelah nya dan kemudian ber kata

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Mau kah kau jadi pacarku?

**#flashback end**

Terputus sampai disitu lamunanku akhirnya aku mengingat aura familiar yang sering di tampilkanya di hadapanku tersebut.

Beranjak dari dudukku, melangkah ke lantai bawah tepat nya ke arah 'teachers room'

Disana aku mencari Yu-sensei dan menemukanya tengah menyesap greentea, menangkap sosok ku yang berjalan menuju mejanya.

Ada apa akashi-kun? -ucapnya

"Sensei! Aku hanya ingin mengajukan saran agar tempat duduk murid di pisah dan tidak bergabung seperti saat sekarang ini,aku punya alasan untuk ini sensei!, bagi ku jika duduk sendiri para murid akan lebih fokus dengan pelajaran dan tentunya akan meningkatkan konsentrasi dalam belajar.-ucapku

"Baiklah akashi-kun jika itu bisa menunjang cara belajar aku akan mengabulkanya.

Setelah pamit pergi aku pun berjalan ke arah taman dan duduk sebentar di sana dan dalam keadaan masih memikirkanya.

Karena aku adalah sosok yang membuatnya tak nyaman aku meminta perubahan susunan ruang kelas,

Sejak kapan aku jadi orang yang mau repot demi orang lain ini? Entahlah aku hanya tak ingin dirinya jadi semakin serabutan gara gara duduk disampingku.—intinya aku tak tega ter hadapnya.

Tapi aku masih ingin membuatnya sulit denganku, dengan mengundangnya ke ruang osis ini, karena aku lah penguasa ruangan ini.

Saat aku memerintahkanya untuk menemui ku di ruang osis ini dia hanya menjawab tanpa suara bergetar dan menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mencoba melirik sedikitpun kearah ku.

Di dalam pikiranku aku tau kalu dia sudah mendapatkan cara agar tidak bertingkah aneh lagi di depanku—tapi aku akan menghancurkan teori mu itu Ucapku sambil menyeringai dalam hati.

**#Readers POV**

Akashi kun terus menatapku dengan mata dwi warnanya dan surai scarlet nya yang melambai lambai di tiup angin yang menelusup darii daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka lebih lebar sebelum aku masuk tadi.

Dan kemudian pintu itu pun tertutup,karena ditutup oleh akashi yang sekarang sudah tepat berada di depanku, dan membisikkan hal ambigu di telingaku..

**...TBC...**

**Akhirnya chapter 2 ini tamat **

**dan ini end disini atau continue ke chap 3 saya masih bingung, kalau mau continue saya masih belum mikirin gimana nyambung nya, yah doakan saja supaya saya bisa meneruskan fic ini #di getok.**

**Maaf atas semua ke kurangan fic ini karena author masih newbi dan terima kasih kepada readers dan juga silent readers **

**[khusus buat Raini tetsuya Aku tunggu review kamu, jangan jadi silent reader mulu] **

**for end mind to RnR please.. ^^**


End file.
